


Ходят слухи

by smokeymoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/pseuds/smokeymoon
Summary: Гарри слышит сплетни… снова.





	Ходят слухи

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zhita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhita/gifts).
  * A translation of [Rumour Has It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/869524) by [emynn (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn). 



– Он знает такое заклинание, которое может раздробить тебе ноги на тысячу осколков.

– Он может запутать твои мысли, заставить тебя делать такое, что ты в нормальном состоянии и представить себе не мог.

– Он может тебя убить, а ты даже не заподозришь плохого, пока вдруг не испустишь последний вздох.

– И он знает такие проклятья, которые… ну, ты понимаешь. Убивают. Там, пониже пояса.

Трое мальчишек непроизвольно вздрогнули.

– Одно я знаю точно, – сказал самый высокий из них, – Снейпа может и не осудили за то, что он был Пожирателем Смерти, но он до сих пор темный маг.

Студенты продолжили свой путь по коридору, а Гарри Поттер нахмурился.

~*~

– Я слышал сплетни, – сказал Гарри, складывая руки на груди.

– Да? – Северус оторвался от книги и взглянул на него.

– Да. Про тебя и твою тягу к Темным искусствам.

– И все? – Северус вернулся к чтению.

Гарри выхватил у него книгу.

– Северус! Ты снова распускаешь слухи.

– Студенты все время болтают про Директора, – отмахнулся Северус.

– Да, особенно когда этот Директор сам подкидывает им нелепые сплетни, – сказал Гарри. – Что ты сделал на этот раз? Подкупил домовиков?

– Конечно, нет, – фыркнул Северус. – Просто пару раз по душам поговорил с некоторыми портретами.

~*~

Гарри закатил глаза.

– Ты серьезно думаешь, что кто-то из студентов решит меня соблазнить?

– Нет, если им постоянно напоминать, что их ждет, посмей они сделать такую попытку, – сказал Северус.

– Мне уже почти сорок! Я для них слишком старый.

– У них есть старшие братья и сестры, – ответил Северус.

– Так значит, лучше пусть считают тебя темным магом, но ты не…

– Не потеряю тебя? Да.

Гарри сел к Северусу на колени. 

– Маловероятно. Ты от меня уже не отделаешься.

– И все же я продолжу… вести беседы, – предупредил Северус.

Гарри усмехнулся и поцеловал его.

– Хорошо, что мне как раз нравятся высокие, темноволосые и опасные.


End file.
